gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Jaffa Homeworld(AUVF)
Battle for Jaffa Homeworld February 16th 2012 The Asurans campaign against the humans has been stalled. They have suffered defeat at the hands of the Tauri who even with inferior numbers and ships have outmanuvered and stop the Asurans. To even make things more complicated the Asurans learned of the Jaffa. Although the Jaffa in their current state were weak, if given the chance they could become another problem to the asurans who are already fighting the wraith and tauri. So in a plan to wipe out the Jaffa the asurans sent ten Celestias to exterminate them. The tauri became aware of the plan and sent a battle group, led by Colonel Lorne, and consisted of 2 Daedalus, 5 Sepent, and 12 Washinton class ships who joined with the 10 Ha'taks and 7 Al'kesh at the Jaffa homeworld, waiting for the Celestias' to appear. "Colonel", said the sensor officer, "looks like intel was correct I am picking up ten Celestia ships." "How long till they arrive", asked Lorne. "Two minutes", replied the officer. When the Celestias appeared the Tauri and Jaffa fleet immediately opend fire at the Asurans. After a few seconds the Asurans started to fire back with their PDLs and a few drones. The Tauri shields were able to hold up to to consistant fire but the Jaffas shields were inferior. "Sir one of the Al'kesh is asking for help." Said the comm officer. Before Lorne could say anything the Al'kesh exploded. A few seconds after that another shared the similar fate. "It doesnt look good sir. The Jaffa shields just cant stand against the Celestias firepower." "Shields at 72%. Sir one of the Celestia shields are down." said the weapons officer. "Concentrate on that Celestia." replied Lorne. With its shields down the Celestia took fire to its hull. Unable to sustain hits from the plasma cannon for the long the hull buckled and the Celestia exploded in a briliant flash. After two minutes of fighting the Asurans were down to seven ships while the Jaffa lost four Al'kesh and two Ha'taks and the Tauri lost a Washington while two more had to retreat. "Sir I am detecting multiple ships." Slight pause. "It's the Aurora with three daedalus ships with it" "Well it's about time." replied Lorne. "Colonel Payne I am detecting seven Celestia ships." said the auroras weapon officer. "Target the nearest ship." replied Colonel Payne. The Celestia that the Aurora and three Daedalus ships targeted was already weakened. With the new cannons bearing down upon it, it didnt take long for it to be destroyed. Another minute and a half passed and with it another Ha'tak was lost and another Washington also had to retreat. But the asurans were down to three ships. Knowing they couldnt win the remainder of the battle the asurans tried to run. "Sir", said the officer on the Aurora, "the Asurans are trying to make a run for it." Colonel Payne knew he wasn't going to be able to destroy all three and he wasnt about to let them leave with three ships. So he ordered the fleet to attack the one furthest back. Plasma fire ripped into the shields of the Celestia. With the amount of cannons firing on it the shields fell almost instantly and it wasnt long till the Celestia joined the fate of the seven before it. "Sir its over. The remaining Celestias jumped into hyperspace." "Colonel Lorne", said the comm officer, "General Oniell wants us back at Atlantis now." The Tauri fleet jumped away save for Two Serpent and four Washingtons just incase the Asurans returned. The Jaffa and Tauri won but it came at a heavy cost for the Jaffa. They lost three Ha'taks and four Al'kesh. With them several hundred Jaffa were lost. Seeing how bad the Ha'taks and Al'kesh did against the Celestias', the Jaffa decided to build the Dakara. The Tauri offered technology for the Dakara knowing that the Jaffa would need a ship of their own that could stand up to a Celestia because they wouldnt be able to protect them all the time. By Smallz